The goal of the proposed research is to create computer software tools that allow students and teachers to access alcohol-related scientific research from primary research articles. The specific aims of the proposed work are (1) to develop a tool for content experts (such as article authors) and content developers (such as ScienceMedia) to annotate primary research articles so that teachers and students can read and understand them, (2) to create a navigational framework for teachers and students to access the annotated research articles and associated content, (3) to design a lesson-building tool for teachers to assemble learning modules from the annotated research articles and associated content, and (4) to evaluate the effectiveness of the tool in promoting factual knowledge, critical thinking, and deterrent attitudes toward alcohol abuse. The annotation tool will import PDF files and facilitate the addition of text linked to article content. It will serve as a template that guides the content expert through the annotation process. The tool will store the added text in a retrievable format along with identifying tags that link article content to relevant materials such as supplemental graphics, background tutorials, animations, interactive exercises, glossary terms, and assessments. The interfaces will facilitate teacher and student access to the annotated content. Phase II of the project will focus on the refinement of the tools and interfaces, the creation of ~50 annotated research articles with background materials, and the evaluation of product effectiveness. The proposed work will make the primary scientific literature directly accessible to educators and students. This has the potential to promote critical thinking, scientific literacy, and stimulate the interest of students to pursue scientific careers. The research articles selected to be annotated will focus on how alcohol consumption during pregnancy contributes to birth defects. Alcohol consumption by pregnant women causes a spectrum of defects from minor physical and behavioral problems to the severe deformations and cognitive deficits classified as fetal alcohol syndrome (FAS). By increasing student awareness that there is no known safe level of alcohol consumption during a pregnancy, this project aims to positively impact the behavior and attitudes of the participating students. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]